Dagon'hai Chaos Magic
Chaos magic, which is most commonly used by the Dagon'hai Order, is a largely untouched field of magic in RuneScape roleplay on world 42. Any constructive edits that add or revise information are welcome. Background Chaos magic was first demonstrated in the quest What Lies Below, as The Adventurer stumbled upon a secret Dagon'hai tunnel that led to the chaos tunnels and was inhabited by several members of the Dagon'hai Order. By speaking to members of the Dagon'hai, one can learn that they are the most well-known users of chaos magic, aside from the notorious Chaos Elemental. In roleplay, it is accepted that you either learn Chaos Magic from the Dagon'hai, whom are extremely hard to find due to them being in hiding; or from the most elite Zamorakian magicians and spellcasters. Because Chaos magic is directly Zamorakian in nature, it should be considered lorebreak if someone who isn't a Zamorakian has learned them. If you do know Chaos magic, you won't walk into the Rising Sun tavern and talk to a mercenary about how you are a Chaos magician while wearing Dagon'hai robes. The Dagon'hai are feared and hated, and would probably be killed on the spot if seen in Falador, the city of Saradomin. Chaos Magic: Basic Abilities After talking to the three Dagon'hai members in the tunnel beneath the statue West of Varrock, one can learn about two different abilities of Chaos magic. After chasing Surok Magis through the Chaos Tunnels, a third ability is seen. Foresight: This ability is observable when the Adventurer talks to one of the Dagon'hai members, and the Dagon'hai member claims that they can read minds. The Adventurer doubts it, and depending on how many times you try talking to the member, you'll notice that the Dagon'hai member will sometimes get his "foresight" of what the Adventurer will say briefly in the future right, and sometimes wrong. Going off of this, your character will either see a variety of possible (but closely related) futures, or in a more likely explanation, read the mind of someone to figure out what they'll say or do next. However, this isn't as powerful as the kind seen in use by the Vyrewatch and other members of their hierarchy, as the Dagon'hai member shows that you will get your "prediction" wrong on occasion. Mental Command: A second Dagon'hai member demonstrates this ability when the Adventurer claims to be the new head of the Dagon'hai. After a brief bickering, the Dagon'hai member casts a spell that depending on your magic level, will make you start dancing or him start dancing. If you had a Magic level of 80 or higher, the spell will rebound on the Dagon'hai member. Afterwards, the Dagon'hai member will explain to you that because your magic level (which in character would be your magic ability) was strong enough to send the spell back to him. It is further explained that the spell is a simple command, such as "dance", as used in the example. From this, you can conclude that your character would be able to send a simple command to someone such as "cry", "run away", "dance", "wet yourself", etc. You won't be making them do very complex things. The person you had hit would be aware of the body moving beyond their control, but otherwise they wouldn't know it was you tormenting them. A powerful magician would be able to almost effortlessly deflect the effect back to you. Chaos Spheres: This is seen when Surok Magis is running through the Chaos Tunnels. An example is when Surok uses this spell to hit a Fire Giant with a massive, purple sphere that annihilates the Fire Giant. This also appears to be the only head-on "combat" version of Chaos magic, other uses being more indirect. Current discussion on the Runescape "Roleplaying - In-game" leads to a belief that the spell simply causes intense, massive pain that obviously is crippling, if not lethal. As a result, be sure to make charge time be appropriate to the extent of pain that will occur when casting a "Chaos Sphere" spell. Chaos Magic: Special Abilities At least two very powerful Chaos magic spells can be seen, powerful enough to put them into a different class than the previous three. One is seen cast by Surok Magis, the other is one cast by the Chaos Elemental. Absolute Mind Control: Surok Magis, using a specially designed iron wand charged with 15 Chaos runes at the Chaos Altar by the Adventurer, uses the charge in the wand to cast this spell. The effect granted him the ability to briefly manipulate the mind of King Roald in a fashion much more complex than what "mental command" would have allowed. If you're using this from your character, roleplaying the wand as having one charge before needing to be recharged is an excellent way to keep this from being overpowered. Whether or not one can do other things while manipulating the person you are controlling is up for discussion. Full Exportation: Not the official name of the spell, "full exportation" describes the effects of the spell very well. The recipient of this spell, seen being cast by the Chaos Elemental, will be teleported randomly within an area around the caster, thus "exporting" them from their current location. The next part is that some of their armor and equipment is removed from their person. This is the second "exportation" as their armor and weapons are removed as well, rendering them harmless or vulnerable. Thanks to this spell being used by the Chaos Elemental, it is up for debate on the possibility of someone or something besides the Chaos Elemental being able to cast this spell. Common Mistakes This category addresses traits that players, often new ones, give their characters but that aren't actually legitimate or acceptable traits in users of Dagon'Hai Chaos Magic. *''(Please contribute)'' Category:Magic Category:Guides Category:Lore Category:Combat